Be My Big Bro
by AnimeAngelRiku
Summary: YamixYugi Fluffy one-shot. After Yami tries to kill himself, the town's shepherd decides to give him a new view in life by convincing him to work at an orphanage. There, he meets a child that will change his view more than he ever thought it would.


(A/N: Hello! Sorry, I don't have any excuse. I haven't been as busy as I thought I'd be, but I haven't spent as much time on the comp as I'd like. And I've been kinda developing more ideas -I know, I _should_ stop thinking so much- and my brain just... has a mind of its own, and I couldn't help writing this oneshot. It's more of a brotherly love, actually. It's fluff, like my last one. PURE FLUFF. -if you wanna look at it that way...- Enjoy! :P)

* * *

**Be My Big Bro**

"So, remind me what I have to do," said Yami, a 15-years-old teenager, as he walked side by side with the town's shepherd by a hallway outside of the church.

"I believe that spending more time with the children at the orphanage will make you see life from a whole new perspective," said the shepherd hoarsely, but with a smile on his face.

"I don't really wanna look at the world from a new perspective," replied the 15 years old, lowering his head. "I don't know if I'd even like to live at all."

"My son, don't say that," replied the elder, stopping to look at Yami. He put a shoulder on the teenager's shoulder. "You just have to give life another chance to take a new turn." Yami looked up with only his eyes.

"You really think I should?"

"Of course I do, my son." The man hugged him tightly. "I know that your sister would have liked that." Yami winced slightly at the naming of his sister, but stayed still nonetheless.

"Shepherd!" Both turned to the door at the end of the hallway.

"Oh, Ryou, I am deeply thankful with you for helping Yami on his first day," said the shepherd, once again placing a hand on Yami's shoulder as a slightly older than Yami boy who stopped right in front of them.

"I'm more than glad to help him," said 'Ryou' as he took a look at Yami. "I'm sure that he'll enjoy his stay here!"

"Thank you, Ryou," mumbled Yami, still looking down. "You're really kind for helping me."

"We haven't even started, Yami; and it's no problem for me! I really hope you like it here at the orphanage!" The 15 years old nodded slightly.

"Well, I shall leave you to your work now," interrupted the shepherd. "And if you need anything, you will find me next door," he said as he took off.

"Come on, I will introduce you to all the children!" called Ryou, pulling Yami's arm into the building.

-

Yami tried not to say a thing while Ryou was having a bit of a hard time organizing every child into staying in one same place so that they could meet their "new friend."

"All right, everybody," said the older one, and all the kids immediately paid attention to him, "we got a new partner here and he's kind of shy. If you all could make him feel like in home, that would make me really happy!"

All the kids… except one; one that definitely caught Yami's attention.

The boy didn't look like he was older than 7 years. He looked a lot like Yami, as if he were his smaller and childish long-lost twin. He was outside of the orphanage; behind the building, actually; sitting silently at an old swing being held by rusty chains. He looked so lonely… so sad…

"Yami, is there something wrong?" asked Ryou.

"Y- Yeah, kinda," he answered. "Who's that one?" The slightly older teenager looked through the window.

"Oh, God, there he is!" Yami looked at Ryou, confused. "He wasn't in his room, and I was planning on looking for him at the church after I had finished introducing you to all the children."

"Who is he?" asked Yami again.

"His name is Yugi," he replied. "He's just 5 years and a half old. Most of the children here are older, but less mature. I really feel bad for poor Yugi."

"Why?" Ryou took a glance at Yami.

"The poor child lost his parents when he was only 2. They died in a car accident or something like that," said Ryou as Yami kept staring at Yugi. "Yugi already knew how to walk, and he was more perceptive than any other child, which kind of hardened his relationship with everybody here. When he was 4, he began to run away to the church and cry. The Shepherd would talk with him and bring him back here, but Yugi would always run again. He sometimes stays at that swing for most of the day, it kind of worries me."

"We're not that different," said Yami to himself, low enough that he knew for sure Ryou hadn't heard him. While the older was distracted, he quickly made his escape through the door and went to the back of the orphanage. He then saw the child.

He had his back to Yami, and his head was practically glued to the ground.

"H- Hey!" The small head was suddenly lifted, and in the spur of a moment, it turned back and Yami almost fainted.

The look that Yugi's eyes had…

They reflected what Yami could've never imagined: sadness, fear, loneliness, pain…

Pain…

"W- What are you doing here?" he asked, trying his best to keep his mind at the right place. He received no answer for a while.

"Alone." The teenager held back a gasp. "Alone," repeated the child.

"You want to be alone?" he asked in an effort of deciphering Yugi's confusing statement.

"No," he answered. "I'm—alone." The gasp couldn't be held back any longer.

"Why do you say that?" asked Yami, sitting on the swing next to Yugi's, not ever knowing how he'd gotten there in the first place.

"Because—that—is—what—everyone—says," he spoke between pauses, as if having trouble letting the words flow through his mouth. But, of course, he was only 5 and a half. "They—told—me…"

"What did they tell you, Yugi?" The child gasped slightly, softly, almost in fear.

"You—know—my—name," he said.

"Ryou told me your name," answered Yami. "What did they tell you?"

"That—I'm—all—alone," finished Yugi. "Mom—and—dad—are—not—here."

"But you have Ryou and the Shepherd," replied the older. "They both care for you… and I do, too." Yugi, confused, stared at Yami. "My name is Yami, and I think we have a lot in common."

"Like—what?"

"Well… I also lost my mom and dad when I was a child," he began. "My big sis took care of me. She just passed away a while ago."

"That—is—terrible…" Yami thought for a moment. Indeed, it had been terrible… and he had almost committed suicide some days after that.

Seeing Yugi, though... he felt like there was some sort of ray of hope still lingering somewhere. He mentally thanked the Shepherd for convincing him of going to the orphanage.

"But the Shepherd said that no matter what, they'll always be with me. Mom, dad, and my big sis; they'll stay here, in my heart," he added, placing a hand over his heart. "Your mom and dad are also in your heart, Yugi." The child smiled kindly at his older look-a-like.

"Y- Yami?" he spoke, shyly this time, but not with fear.

"Hm?" The child got down from the swing, landing with a soft _thud_ on the floor. He slowly walked towards Yami and wrapped his little arms around his waist, embracing him in a hug full of love and compassion.

"Would—you—be—my—big—bro?"

* * *

(A/N: Ain't Yugi just _kawaii_ as a child? I lurve him!! n.n

Anyway, I have a sequence, still not written -actually two- which I was originally going to put together with this, but my brain decided right now to shut down and I'm really, _really_ tired since mom woke me up at 6:00 am I DON'T KNOW WHY and I haven't slept since then, it's 11:30 pm and I think I'm about to fall asleep right here.

I can't promise or tell you that the next chapter for any of my stories will be updated soon. I'll try, though. I just can't assure you guys anything. Review if you wanna get the sequel! Pwease? :D)


End file.
